


Seventeen Drabble

by StalkiZoa



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkiZoa/pseuds/StalkiZoa
Summary: These were drabbles I wrote as a sequel for lmugi so I decided to convert them into Reader Drabbles. I hope you can enjoy them.





	1. A Week Alone (Mingyu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N and Mingyu are living together in an apartment but Mingyu left for a week to meet up with his family. To comeback to not so pleasing suprise

A Week Alone Mingyu x (Reader)

Type: Fluff

Summary: Y/N and Mingyu are living together in an apartment but Mingyu left for a week to meet up with his family. To comeback to not so pleasing suprise

Y/N was laying in her bed on a lazy sunday. There were things to do, a lot of things if she were just looking at the state of her apartment, but she decided to ignore those and keep her attention on her phone. Sure she promised her boyfriend to clean their apartment up before he comes home and she tried, for real she really tried. She sat down saw some dust sneezed and got back to bed. It’s a medical issue, not the fact that she was lazy and had a dust allergy, or that she was overdramatic or just using every excuse for her not to clean up. Probably all of the reasons listed right now. 

Back then living in the house with her friends everything was easy she put enough effort to keep her room clean and everything else was cleaned up magically without her input. Now she was living with her boyfriend in a lot smaller apartment close to the campus. She came home to a perfect tidy apartment everyday. It was just the way her life was. Now she was alone, Mingyu left for a week to meet up with his family and do family stuff. He called her everyday to the point she almost got annoyed but at the same time she still felt grateful he thought about her.

He told her how annoying his sister had gotten, that mini golf with the family is funnier than he expected. He seemed so happy to be with his family once again. Their campus were on the other side of Korea from where he came from. He missed his family a lot and she felt like she already knew his family just from all the things he told her about them. She still lived in the same town as her mother so she met up with her from time to time. The rest of her family was… well difficult, but she didn’t need them, she was happy with her mother and that’s all the family she needed. Having Mingyu happy with his big family, she couldn’t just really tell how that felt. But that never was a problem anyway, the thing was… she made a promise. One little promise every normal person could have dealt with easily.

“So I’ll be gone for a week” she remembered his words ringing in her ears. “and all I want from you is to keep our apartment clean, just a little. Okay?” Of course she answered with yes, who would have thought that so much trash would come just from a week without him. The kitchen was a mess, it’s not like she even cooked, daily delivery some convenience food made her survive that week, to used to Mingyus home cooked food to do anything herself. That didn’t stop her from breaking two plates and well the oven. They didn’t have a microwave because Mingyu insisted they didn’t need one. What ended with him having to cook everyday. What makes sense since he is a culinary student, but back to the point, she tried to heaten up some left over from the other day. She may have left the food in the plastic bowl while doing so and it might happened that plastic melt a little. Of course just maybe and she didn’t have an oven full plastic, that be ridiculous right.

Let’s be real the apartment was a mess and Mingyu would be home any minute and all she was doing was laying on her bed ignoring the fact that her perfect, tall, handsome, idiot of a boyfriend would come home any second. Also she may need to give in to the fact that she was helpless without him, but she survived that week right. That proves she had no problem on her own. 

The only thing that got her out of the bed was the sound of keys in front of the door. “Oh shit” she hissed now very aware of the state the apartment was in. She has never got up so quickly. The door went open just a tiny bit when Mingyu was about to greet her, the door shut close right in front of his face. “HOLD ON” she yelled hesitating for a reason to stop him from coming in while she literally threw every trash she found in the storage room. She couldn’t hide the oven so she just threw a blanket over it. Like it would hide anything. She leaned against the wall as attractive as possible probably looking ridiculous in the progress. When she opened the door smiling innocently at her boyfriend “Hey Babe” she greeted pulling him inside. Away from the storage room into the living room. 

Mingyu already expected her to hide anything when he was in the car driving home. Every Time they skyped Y/N didn’t move away from the wall so he wasn’t able to see anything about the apartment. He didn’t really thought it would be so bad but seeing her playing innocent and surely trying to distract him from whatever mess she created it must be a lot worse than he expected. She was all over him, arms around him telling him how much he missed him and it worked it worked for like ten minutes till he saw the kitchen. 

“why is there a blanket over the oven?” the question may have sounded ridiculous and the situation is ridiculous but Y/N tried to distract him from it as quick as possible. “What? what are you talking about” she laughed pushing him in the couch. “You’re seeing things don’t you wanna lay down and rest a little” her panicked smile spreading on her face.

Mingyu knew her good enough and actually that facade was horrible anyway. “What did you do the week when I was gone?” he questioned seriously. With an intense stare that caused goosebumps forming on Y/N’s neck. Was she some criminal, was he always that intimidated. Who was she kidding. She gave up crashing down next to Mingyu letting all the exhausting feelings out, from running to the door, to the trash and especially from the attractive sweet talk. “I may wasn’t really able to keep my promise”. Her back was towards Mingyu because she really didn’t know how her facial expression was looking. She kinda didn’t wanna know how he will react. Will he be mad, will he be laughing or just disappointed. It was the second one. He laughed like he expected it. Till he actually went out to look at the oven, then being almost crushed by the trash in the storage room. While he was having his small mental break down. Y/N was quietly sneaking out into the bed, hiding in her original state under the blanket. 

“How did you? Wait don’t answer that.” he stopped himself when he saw the bedroom while entering. There were energy drinks next to the bed and some take out from the day before. Y/N was still hiding hoping she wouldn’t be recognized. “You couldn’t even put the boxes in the trash right next to it” he mumbled just a little disappointment in his voice. She looked up from under the blanket just seeing him push his hair back what was ridiculous attractive and really not helping the situation. “I’m sorry” she mumbled going back under the blanket. 

He sighed joining her on the bed. “come out” he just got a “no” as an answer making him sigh again. “Then I’ll join you then” He announced making her almost jump when he was right in front of her face under the blanket. “what are you doing” her voice became quiet with him being right in front of her like that. “First I’m not mad so stop hiding.” she clearly relaxed on that. “So you’re gonna clean up?” she smiled excited “no of course not. Your helping me” She sighed, of course she expected that, she just hoped Mingyu would be her saving angel that makes all the dirt magically disappear again. “Mingyuuu” she pouted cuddling up to him “let’s not why don’t we just stay down her and cuddle. I did miss you~” she sing sang the last part ready to do anything to skip on cleaning. He pushed her away trying hard not to get soft. “After you helped me” he looked down on her back to his serious look. “Mingyu please as far as I get close to the trash I’ll just sneeze the whole time” she begged just making him roll his eyes. Now he stood up letting her at peace for like one second before pulling her out. “Please don’t” she cried out.

After an hour of torture or so called cleaning a ridiculous speech about not putting plastic in the oven. They were back snuggled up on in the bed. “My nose is itchy” she complained just earning more laughs “Let’s never talk about this okay” She just gained a quick “sure” drenched with sarcasm.

“Mingyu no”

“Mingyu yes”

She was ready to hear about this from her friends and him for the next months,


	2. Sick (Wonwoo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Reader x Wonwoo
> 
> Synopsis: Y/n had been sick and stayed home and as an worried boyfriend Wonwoo choose to support her with his medicore taking care skills. (mentions of ex-boyfriend Mingyu)

Her temperature was rising and she felt all sticky and disgusting. She had called in sick for today, the cold just wouldn’t leave her alone. And no matter how often she showered or bathed the disgusting feeling wouldn’t go away. So she just stayed in bed and accepted her fate while random YouTube videos would be played over the TV. It was relaxing and just what she needed right now some peace and a good laugh. Till the clock hit 2pm, her phone started to fill the room with the noisy ringtone. Why would anyone call her now. She grumpily got up to check her phone to see the cheesy picture Wonwoo and her took together.

They were in a carnival that y/n kinda forced him to go to. She actually just said that she always loved carnival dates and if he is gonna date her he wouldn’t get away without the full package of cheesiness. And so he had to go through that even tho he was actually quite happy about it himself. He liked those cheesy things as well but he didnt wanna show her that yet. Not because he was scared she would judge him or anything. Only because she looked so happy when she thought she would annoy him with things like that. It's a double bonus she was twice as happy and they could do cute stuff together. A win win situation. They ended up on the beach right next to the carnival and that's where they made this picture together. that was now Wonwoo's profile Picture and the picture now signalizing who the caller was.

For a few seconds there was a smile on her lips from the memory, but as soon as she remembered the date they planned today the smile was fading. Checking the time again she realized she was 30 minutes “late”. Well she would be late if she actually planned to go there. So ignoring that fact, she accepted the call trying her best to gather her voice back. That only had been used 5 hours ago to say in a raspy voice that she's sick. “y/n where are you?” he asked as far as she said hello. “Wow no hello” she mumbled grumpily. “I’m at home” she said trying to sound as healthy as possible, but her voice felt so dry it must had sounded exactly how she was feeling. 

“Huh you sound kinda sick are you okay?” she put herself on mute for a few seconds to cough and hoping it would bring some of her voice back. “No I am great the connection must be bad.” she saved herself. “My connection is great and ur at home so there should be no problem, but whatever I’ll just come over.” panic shot through her sick system letting her make even worse decision than she would have normally. “No that be awkward” “why?” there was a small pause before y/n could answer that. “I’m cheating on you, he is here and that's awkward” how someone would think of that as an answer. She had no idea and she was lowkey regretting it right away. So she put herself on mute again to hit herself with the pillow. 

On the other line Wonwoo was staring a tiny bit confused on his phone. He ignored the questions if it's true or not neither way he would still go. To check how bad her fever is or to give her an disappointed look. So he already started walking towards her apartment. The advantage of college everything is so much closer. 

“He can run away till I’m there” that was the last respond she expected and her face literally showed the “...” in her head. “He broke his leg” if she could scream right now, she would really. Even she knew she was being ridiculous and the chuckle on the other side of the line didn’t make it any better. “What were you two doing that he broke his leg right away” half of her was really done with him and the other half was done with herself. “THAT'S EMBARRASSING TO EXPLAIN JUST DON'T COME OVER” with that sentence she just hung up and fell back in her bed. 

“Ahh so annoying” she mumbled. Little did she knew that he was already right in front of her apartment. Fishing out the key from the top of the door frame, opening it with the next movement. “You shouldn’t put your keys up there anyone could-” he started but his sentence was stopped by a pillow in his face. “i told you not to come over” her body was covered in the comfy heating blanket and she was hiding under her normal one so her loud groan was barely audible. “I had to check if ur really cheating of course.” he snickered a little “or if ur fever is high enough to explain that phone call” his smile turned soft when he sat down next to her. 

“Are you okay?” she slowly moved under the blanket thinking about a way to kinda look not horrible or more like to hide the pijama she was wearing and the messy hair. So she ended up sitting up in a burrito of blankets and another blanket on top of her hair. Without Wonwoo seeing anything. It might felt like a spy mission for her but just looked really hilarious for Wonwoo. 

He tried to hold back a laughter when she finally sat up and pouted at him. “Do I look okay? I told you not to come over” he had to laugh just a little shaking his head “someone has to look after you” he put his hand on her head to realize it was really burning, but she visibly relaxed right away. “Hmm your hand is cold” he quickly pulled away what let her look upset “it was refreshing” she let herself fall on her bad again. It was too much dealing with him right now. And the conversation and him now being here tired her out too much. She fell asleep shortly after landing on the sheets again. Wonwoo meanwhile got a wet towel and placed it onto her head. He also made some soup that he always did for his little brother when he got sick. That's pretty much all that he could really cook, soup and cereal.

She was sleeping for another hour just to awake to the realization he was still here. “Why didn’t you leave?” she wanted to sit up again but Wonwoo kept her down with one hand. “like I said someone has to take care of you. Relax okay. Also I made you soup” she looked at him a little confused. “I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.” she had to stop herself because she had to cough, her coughing really sounded bad the cold got her really bad. 

“You can make soup?” she questioned with a lot of suspicion. “Yeah of course I’m not that stupid. I tasted it, it’s not poisoned” she rolled herself on the end of the bed to sit up in front of the soup. “That's exactly what a person that poisoned this soup would say” she smiled a little before actually trying to eat the soup. It wasn’t horrible and it also wasn’t especially delicious. I mean it was just soup. That was a thing she missed about Mingyu, his cooking was amazing and even a simple soup tasted great. But when she looked up to see Wonwoo next to her and a little nervous smile on his lips unknowing if the soup was good or if she was able to eat it. It made it a lot better than it originally was. “It's good” she giggled “now stop staring at me like this.”

When she finished eating she laid herself back in the bed. Feeling a little better than she did this morning. Still her fever was high even tho now she felt really cold so she returned into her burrito form and started hugging her pillow. Till Wonwoo came back from the kitchen to sit next to her. She felt a little embarrassed for being so mean the whole time seeing him sitting there quietly actually made her really happy just knowing someone is out there caring for her. 

“Thanks for coming and sorry that I missed our date” she mumbled a little through the blanket but Wonwoo could still hear her perfectly. “It's fine don’t worry. Get back to being healthy it's weird if you apologize to me” she smiled a little when he softly brushed through her hair. Before she realized why she didn’t want him to come over. “Stop that” she said a little rushed even tho he knew exactly she liked that. “Why should I?” her face turned into a pout again. “If you continue that you’ll get sick as well.” wonwoo mustered her a little skeptical “I’m not getting sick from touching your hair”. A groan followed right away “maybe not, but if you continue I’m going to want cuddles and then you’ll get sick” she was hiding her face again under the blankets just a little embarrassed admitting it. 

Wonwoo laughed a little before he laid himself next to her and pulled her into a tight hug ignoring the embarrassed “no” and “don’t do that”. He reassured her that he won’t get sick and slowly but surely she accepted it, placing her head on his chest. “You’re horrible…. I’m not gonna take care of you if you'll get sick”. And with that they cuddled till she fell asleep again.

She was sick for a week and right after the week Wonwoo got sick and even tho he said it was because of the cold wave she insisted it was because of her. In the end she still came over to take care of him but not without scolding him every 3 seconds to finally listen to what she says.


End file.
